Late Nights and School Days
by Kappa13
Summary: Yaoi. 3rd side chapter for Knives'Ghostwriter's fic "My Best Friend is a" Pairings: Al/Rob Read warnings for more info MATURE for a reason


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to D Gray Man. I'm just borrowing character from the author as well as another fanfiction writer.

Al and Rob are Knives'Ghostwriter creation while the rest belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Consider this a random Citrusy little between ficlet for you pervy fans. (=^_^=)

Takes place awhile after "My Vampire"

Warnings:YAOI! Underage OC YAOI! But both parties are under age so it's okay in my book. Random little PWP. Little cutesy, a little not so cutesy… Anal, blowjob, toys, exhibition hinting, voyeur hinting, Bi hinting.

Robert walked up to the large set of doors, he gulped and suppressed the shudder as he reached up to knock. "Yes? Oh, Robert. Come in," Krory smiled carefree as he held the door open to his son's friend. He caught a familiar whiff of arousal, he shook his head. "Arystar is back in his room. Tell him I'm going to be out for the night would you?" Robert seemed a bit startled as the older man pulled the door closed behind him.

Arystar was sitting back on his bed, when he heard the soft knock. "What do ya need Dad?"

Robert opened the door; Arystar's eyes never left the book he was reading until he heard the gasp his friend made as he stepped forward. The book fell out of his hands when Robert came close enough to kiss him, Arystar's senses were suddenly overwhelmed with his lover's scent. "Mmmm, what has you so turned on?" He reached up to run his hands down the other's back and along his ass. Robert moaned when the fingers brushed between his cheeks, unintentionally pushing the plug deeper. "God, there's no way Dad couldn't smell you a mile away, how did you get past him?"

"He just smiled and said to tell you he was going out," Robert hummed as Arystar's hand struck his ass in a soft pat.

"I think he just gave us his blessing," Arystar chuckled softly. "You like that?" Robert's head bobbed and Arystar struck him again, just as soft as the first time but this time had his lover moaning and thrusting toward him. "You like when I hit there, don't you?" He got a grunt as a response, he struck the plug dead center again and Robert whimpered and whined as he tried not to come.

"It's been so long since I'm been taken. God Al, I'm so close. I want it to be you…" He leaned down enough to rest his head on Arystar's shoulder, the plug shifting to nestle itself against his prostate. He couldn't help but rock his body to force the toy to grind against it. "Please," was barely heard over the panting as he got closer.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Arystar confessed against his lover's neck.

"You won't hurt me, you wouldn't dream of hurting me. Please Al, I want you," the rocking was becoming harsher; Robert wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Alright, but first come," he whispered into his lover's ear. Robert whimpered as he suddenly came, still confined in his uncomfortable jeans. "Oooo I think I could become addicted to that noise."

"I only make it when I'm bottom, so you'll have to take me to hear it," Robert panted, still fuzzy from the orgasm.

"Yes well, I don't know what I'll do if I top so we'll have to be careful. Let's take these off," Robert just nuzzled deeper into Arystar's neck as he felt his lover's hands undoing his pants. "Step up," Robert gasped and shook as the plug shifted as he lifted his leg, "Mmmm, I might have to use toys on you for a change… I wonder what cute little noises you'd make with a vibrator." Robert shook at the darkly seductive tone as his other leg was lifted out of his pants. "Commando… I like it," he commented at the realization of nothing on under the sticky pants. "We should remove this. I know I'd love you to take me along side it but you aren't a twisted fuck so I know you won't." Arystar's fingers dipped in between the bare cheeks to rest against the lip of the plug. "Quick, or slow?"

"Go easy on me. I know how long you can last. I don't need to be limping at school tomorrow," Robert didn't even know where his logic was coming from as he felt the plug being pulled slowly out.

"Hmm, maybe I should wear this for school tomorrow," Robert's hips bucked as the widest point slid from his ring. "We have running don't we? How delicious would that torture be? You'd know what every pant and whimper was caused by, knowing full well the only reason I'd be out of breathe. And you'd have to sit and watch as I ran around that endless circle, all the while wanting to throw me down and fuck me but never be able to."

"Al, God. Want you now!"

"You have to wait, Love," Arystar nipped at the plain earring in Robert's ear. "You haven't worn it… I feel unloved."

"I didn't want your dad to see it, guess I can wear it now huh?" Robert bucked as the last of the plug was finally removed. "God, Al!" Arystar fell back as Robert suddenly pounced on him. He yipped as his lips were crushed against his teeth by the intense kiss, all the while his lover ripping at his tightening pants to try to free him.

"Whatever happened to easy?" Arystar said softly, yipping when he felt his tooth cut into his lip.

"Grrr, help get these damn things off," Robert had lost patience with the buttons on the odd styled slacks.

"Rob, slow down," Arystar softly pulled the hands away from his groin and laid a small kiss against Robert's lips. "Calm down, it's not going anywhere," he didn't even bother trying to hide the split in his lip from the harsh kissing as he laid another one on Robert's startled face.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." He was silenced while another kiss, this one deeper and much longer that the first. Robert hummed against the tongue teasing his own. He didn't mind the soft copper taste as his tongue slid across the still bleeding lip.

"There, see, all better," Arystar said when he finally pulled away. Robert blinked when he realized his lover had freed himself from his confusing pants and was arching up to pulled them down his hip. Robert yipped when the action lifted them both off the bed with little strain. "Stronger than human, remember? That's why I'm worried about hurting you," the kiss started again, Robert's thoughts hazed as they just lay together and tried to kiss away their sudden worry. "Do you have any lube or am I gonna have to search through the house for something?"

Robert shuddered; he was actually going to get Arystar to take him. "Yeah. My pocket," he seemed confused when he reached down and his hand touched his bare thigh. "Ut oh, where'd they go?"

"Relax, beside the bed," Arystar smirked as he snuck another chaste but long nibbling kiss as he reached for the forgotten pants. "Got it," the small bottle was handed between the partners and Arystar stopped the kiss and laid back so Robert could think of what it was suppose to be used for.

"Uh, yeah. I shouldn't need to be stretched, I made sure that plug was your width," Robert said as he shimmied back so he could slide his lube slicked hand over the pale cock now jutting up between them.

Arystar hummed at the cold sensation, his eyes rolled when Robert purposefully grabbed him in a painfully tight grip. "Keep it up and I won't be able to keep my part of the bargain."

"What position do we want?"

"Ride me; I want you to be in control in case I lose mine."

Robert pouted, unseen by Arystar with his eyes closed and his head thrown back, "Fine, but I want you to take me next time." He tightened his grip a little more and he smiled at the purring hum he got from his lover.

"If I can keep in control I'll bend you over the bed and fuck you until you beg me to stop, that okay with you?"

"God yes!" Arystar moaned as Robert quickly thrust himself down over the pulsing cock. "Ah! I forgot how long you are," Robert panted as he shifted his legs and back to be able to take more of him in. "God Al, I love you!"

"You okay?" Arystar panted as he watched Robert's body slide down him.

"Yeah," Robert was never as happy as when he felt Arystar's skin flush against his ass, he didn't know if he could even fit another inch inside him. "Never had anyone near as long as you… You feel so good."

"Can you ride okay? We can change positions if you want," Arystar was more reluctant to than he would ever admit but he would if Robert couldn't take him this way.

"Don't you dare!" Robert growled as he started to move over his lover. "God, you're just so deep. I don't think I'll last long like this," he lifted himself high, nearly letting Arystar slip free of him before letting himself drop down swiftly; only to repeat the process again.

Arystar hummed at the feeling of Robert gripping him, "You're so tight."

Robert paused, his body shaking at the height of his stroke, "I don't think I can keep this up, help me." Arystar felt Robert grinding to try to coax him to move too.

"I don't think I'd be able to stop if you gave me control," Arystar did shift his hips in lazy circles; Robert instantly reacted with whimpering moans.

"Keep it up, and there won't be a round two," Robert panted as he forced his tired body faster over the shifting cock. Somehow Arystar was able to cause it to circle around within him to brush the head against his prostate with every upswing in perfect rhythm.

"But I promised to make you beg to stop," Arystar was out of breath from forcing himself to only make little movements and not take over completely.

"Hu…. Hu… I want a kiss," Robert leaned down as much as he could; Arystar met him halfway to kiss him deeply. Their tongues matched their bodies as they quickened the pace, only ever pulling away to let Robert breathe before they met again.

"You're so close," Arystar purred out. "I can feel you pulsing so hard around me. It feels like I'm fucking a beating heart. I won't be able to stop if you come first… Make me come when you do."

"Al, gonna," Robert bit down on his lip as he tried to keep his pace, not easy when his body felt boneless from the sensation of his lover's purring.

"Make me come with you," Arystar's purring grew louder, Robert's chest vibrating with the nearness. His breath hitched as he laid his head on his lover's shoulder. He felt so close he just wanted to let it happen but it wouldn't.

"Goddamnit Al, fucking move!" Robert panted, unable to do little else as he shifted his hips.

"You asked for it," Robert's mind didn't even register movement until he was staring up at his feral lover. His body reacted first and he screamed as Arystar pounded into him.

"Yes!" He came, exploding over their connected flesh. Arystar drew out his lover's orgasm by continuing to thrust into him with nearly inhuman speed. Robert cried himself horse and fell back as he continued to shudder in ecstasy. His mind functioned only enough to tell his body to keep breathing, even if it was only in unsteady whimpers as his lover pushed his body over a peak he had never reached before. "Al!" Somehow found its way past his lips as his arms slid over him to hold him close. "Come," unsure of how much strength he had left in him, Robert leaned up and grabbed one of the pointed ear tips between his teeth. He tasted blood and suddenly felt Arystar explode inside him, causing him to arch back into another orgasm.

When the buzz began to fade, Robert was aware that Arystar was still filling him. Though he could tell by his panting lover that his high was over and he was trying to catch his breath. "God Al, how much do you have in you?"

"Don't, ever, bite my ear again…" Arystar panted, sounding like a man that had run a marathon in a minute. He collapsed onto the bed next to Robert, still snug inside his lover as he drew him close.

"You love being in pain," Robert couldn't help but lap at the teeth marks on Arystar's pointed ear. He had a moment of panic when Arystar's eyes rolled back and he practically convulsed, it disappeared when he felt his lover pulsing inside him as he was filled again.

"Don't…" Arystar panted, breathlessly. He knew he was going to pass out if he did that again, he could tell by the faded image of Robert smiling at him.

"Is it that good?"

"Let me suck on you for an hour straight and see if you want it touched again." He felt Robert shudder, "That's my point. I need to rest, I can't move."

Robert was trapped between wanting to let Arystar stay in him and letting his stretched hole rest from being over worked after so long without a lover. He knew the repercussions of keeping his lover in him and knew Arystar would no doubt love the next morning but he was already sore from the friction the other had caused. He would never tell him of course, but he did make a mental note to get better lube for the next time.

---

"Crowley, what's with the lag? Get moving!" Arystar cringed at the pronunciation mix up. He paused to calm his breathing, letting any that saw him blame his running.

"Just give me a minute," he panted, trying to keep his body calm against the constant teasing the running caused.

"He doesn't look too good," Arystar heard the voice and he shook slightly.

"Yeah, alright. Crowley, head in before you have an asthma attack," Arystar just nodded at the coach's voice, he started shaking in earnest as he headed back toward the building.

"Erins, make sure he doesn't collapse…"

"Sure," Robert said as he followed after his trembling friend. "Love too," Arystar gave another shudder when he heard the too soft seduction in the words.

Arystar made it all the way to the abandoned locker room before Robert caught up with him and laid his palm across his ass with a loud slap. "Ah," his legs crumpled as he lost his composer and tried to grab his suddenly erect cock through his clothes.

"Not yet, follow me," Robert had to drag the taller boy to his feet and smiled at the whimpering and moaning the follower did along the way.

"Please, I can't take it anymore," Arystar stumbled into one of the stone walls, one hand catching him while the other tried to grab himself again.

"You want to get caught?" Robert was suddenly plastered against him, trapping his groping hand between them. "Alright then," it took the stroke of his lover's hand over him to cause his mind to restart.

"No," Arystar panicked and looked toward the open door. "No."

"Then come on, and don't spoil my fun," Arystar's hand was smacked away from him, he whimpered before following.

Arystar tried to start a kiss, but Robert just shook him off and turned to lead him back toward the small group of semi-private shower stalls. "You want to jack off so bad, I want to watch," Robert was fully erect just from the whimpering and soft moans his partner was making throughout the short walk, and wanted nothing more than to fuck or be fucked until they were both sated.

"Huh?" Robert smirked, his words had finally reached Arystar's brain and he saw a blush of embarrassment creep up to somehow overpower the aroused one. "What about you?"

"Are you thirsty?" He smiled widely at the pink he saw slip across Arystar's lips.

"Always," Robert was starting to fear his plan failing when that seductive look crossed the other's face. "Let me drink you," he gave a yip when Arystar was suddenly on his knees pulling down the drawstring of his sweats.

"Al, wait. I want to watch you first," Robert couldn't believe he was actually trying to push those deliciously talented lips away from his pulsing member. "You first."

Arystar whined about his lost treat before he rested back against the stall wall behind him. "I don't usually, uh, do that…"

"You looked like you knew what you were doing earlier," Robert smirked, slightly teasing, at his lover.

"Remember when I top, what happens?" Arystar looked away.

"Other than the best damn orgasms I've ever had? You cum… a lot," Robert had pause to laugh.

"Same thing applies…"

"Mmm, good thing we're in a shower then," Robert knelt down and reached to stroke his distracted lover, wanting to help get things moving along. "I want to watch you cum."

"Ah… Keep that up and it won't take long," Arystar shifted with the strokes, moaning loudly when the plug that had caused all this to push deeper into him to brush his prostate.

"You're supposed to be jerking yourself. I'm not going to do it for you," Robert stepped back and released his grip.

Arystar let out a yelp before grabbing for where the hand had been. Growling and clawing when he realized his pants was still in the way. "Get off," he kicked the offending pants to the other side of the stall and started gripping and pumping himself with both hands. His head fell back as he thrust up to match his strokes.

Robert was enthralled by his moaning lover, he smiled and pulled his shirt over his head and let his sweats fall the rest of the way to the floor. Arystar was still half dressed but didn't seem to notice as he grunted and thrust into his own hands, completely lost to the act of self pleasure. "Damn," he said when he saw how close his lover was. His testicals had filled to the point they looked to be threatening to burst and his cock was swelling and pulsing hard enough to see the veins beneath the pale skin. "Al, I want to taste you," he knelt down to grab at the swift hands.

Arystar gave a warning growl before he realized what Robert meant to do. "Ah!" he panted and slowed his strokes as Robert's tongue slid over his dripping tip. "Rob," was whispered as the tip slid into the sucking cavern that started licking at him. "Ah, you shouldn't," Arystar stopped speaking; a long moan was heard as Robert slid farther down his length. "I'm close. You should stop, before…" Arystar let out a whimper as he felt his cock hit the back of his lover's throat, he shook with the want to thrust himself further in.

Robert couldn't help but hum against the head hitting his throat; he heard whimpering when he pulled back to breath. The whimper turned into a moan when Robert suddenly slid back down Arystar until he felt the head nest itself into his throat, he swallowed and fought the urge to cough. He pulled back only to slide forward to slip more of the long cock down his throat. He hummed again as he pulled up for another breath, Arystar was shaking and growling constantly at the sensation. "You gonna scream?" He asked, his voice scratchy from taking too much too fast.

"Uh huh," was whimpered, as sharp teeth bit down into a pale lip.

"I think I can keep you quiet," Robert pulled his confused lover down onto the floor of the stall, straddling his face while he licked at the still pulsing erection. "You said you were thirsty," he said between soft licks over the flooding head. "Suck me too."

Arystar blushed when Robert's cock was suddenly in his face but his protest was lost with the licking he felt. He didn't have time to respond before Robert slid down him again, he swallowed his lover's cock before he could catch enough breath to scream. His eyes widened when another stroke had Robert nearly taking all of him. He whimpered and failed to keep from bucking as he sucked and licked at the cock he was using as a gag. One last pass and he felt Roberts tongue sliding against his filled testicals as he finally took him all in. He growled and purred around his lover's cock as he suddenly exploded into the tightening slick cavern. He got a response from his growling in the form of a load of sweetened seed.

"God, Al!" Robert pulled back, unable to swallow anymore as Arystar's body just kept pumping the thick white stream.

Arystar could only lay back and try to catch his breath when Robert rolled away from him, his tongue slipping out to lick at the white specks still lingering. He blinked when it didn't taste the same; he looked down to see his tired cock pointing up at him. He groaned, embarrassed, and turned away from Robert's laughing. "Hey, you taste pretty good, you know." He was surprised when Robert leered over him and kissed him, they both moaned at the combined taste as they search out every last trace of it.

"Mmm, you taste better," Arystar said as he felt the purring trying to start as he slid a hand over his cum cover, still shirted, chest to bring it to Robert's lips. The other hummed and sucked off the offering before leaning in for another kiss.

"Says you," Robert said once he pulled away to lick at some of the drying stains. "Some people do have to breath otherwise I would've sucked you dry."

Arystar felt his cock pulse back to life, "Rob, please stop with the dirty talk…"

"Round 2?" Robert's eyes sparkled. They both blinked and panicked when they heard the clattering of the returning class. "Shit! Why didn't you hear them?"

"Distracted," Arystar said as he got up and bolted for a different stall before they could be caught together. "Rob, could you?" Arystar got his forgotten pants thrown at him and he ripped off his stained shirt and started the shower to get cleaned up. He shuddered when he heard Robert's shower start soon after.

Robert had to keep himself from gaping at Arystar when he emerged from the shower. Though he did hear a few behind him take a breath. Arystar was scrubbing at his still dripping hair, his water weighted sweats half hanging off his narrow hips, his stained shirt 'missing' from sight. "What?" Arystar asked as he shook his bangs into his face.

"How the hell did you get those?" Arystar blinked, annoyed, at the well known bully's voice as he glanced down at the twin scars pitted just under his breast plate.

"Some hunters don't seem to know where the heart lies," was all he said as he went to his locker to grab his shirt. Robert shook his head, smiling as he slid his 'lethal' earring back in place before following after his old friend. "You're wearing my tooth?"

"Hey, why shouldn't I wear a gift from a friend?" Robert got a smile for that. "Besides, if Terror starts shit I can always slit his throat with it…"

"Don't, please, I'm full," Arystar said as he rubbed his stomach, Robert smiled and patted his shoulder.

"There you guys are, coach said you went in early. You feeling okay?" Maria met them at the locker room doors.

"Yeah, just out of breath," Arystar said, instantly becoming nervous around their new friend.

"Well, as long as you feel better. Oh! There's a new movie coming out Friday, want to go with me? I got free tickets on this promotional deal and I don't want to go to it alone." Maria's eyes kept darting away, Robert's brow twitched as a knowing smile pulled at his lips.

"Uh… I don't think I can," Arystar stammered, not feeling comfortable with his boyfriend standing right next to him.

"Go on Al, it'll be good for you to get out of the house," he was stunned when Robert gave him a nudge toward the smaller woman, smiling when Arystar had to grab her to keep from knocking her over.

"Huh?" Arystar was completely dumbstruck, still holding Maria around her shoulders. "What?"

"Go out with her," Robert smirked as he got closer, the fang tooth slipping teasingly along his neck. "But you'll have to share him," he whispered to the wide eyed girl before walking away.

"Ah?" Arystar could only blink and stutter at his friend.

"Huh? Oooooh!" Arystar looked back at the young woman he was still holding and stepped back as if he'd been burned. Maria had the softest blush across her cheeks, "That's so…"

"Maria?"

"Hot!" Arystar flinched and looked stunned.

"What?"

"I said hot. As in, yes!" Maria blushed when she realized how red Arystar's cheeks were. "Uh, can I maybe, watch sometime?"

Arystar's jaw swung open, he could hear Robert laughing, and he felt dizzy from the heat in his face. "I don't think… that would be a good idea…"

"Sure," Arystar gaped at as his lover smiled and nodded at them. "It might be awhile before we'll up to it again though."

Arystar felt faint when Maria looked back at him, understanding was plain on her face. "Uh… uh…"

"Al," Maria grabbed him as he dropped, keeping his skull from bouncing on the hard floor.


End file.
